Blue versus Grey
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: Who would have thought Sonny would ever get mad? How do you think Chad handles an angry Sonshine? Sorry, got no real way to explain this story. Give it a try please.


**Sonny was gazing fondly at the bright blue sky above her. To her, it was the only thing she could never understand. It could spread as far as the sea, which in itself was pretty large. She stared and stared, until her eyes went blurry from not blinking. She choose to close her eyes instead, listening to the wind blowing gently against her skirt and shirt. Her hair blew over her face, but it didn't stop her from thinking, from believing. Sonny was a believer; a believer of love and life, and life and love. It may not make sense, but it doesn't have to. She wasn't a believer of sense after all.**

**She closed her eyes, her hands laid gently on her abdominal. She was lying on the grass, her hair spread through it, though occasionally covering her face once in a while when the wind allowed it. Opening her eyes slowly, as to adjust to the blinding light the sun had to offer, she saw the most amazing cloud. It was the perfect shape and everything. Next to it was one that looked like a rabbit, staring longingly at a carrot that was no longer there. **

**Sonny closed her eyes once more, relishing in the warmth of the day. A cold breeze shocked her, and she opened her eyes. The sun was playing hide and seek, shielding itself from the rest of the world behind a cloud. A beautiful, yet very large cloud. It was a dark grey colour, almost black. Sonny was in awe. Never before had she seen such a perfect cloud in such a dark depressing colour. Grey, or black, was not her colour. She preferred yellow, red, blue, green. Bright colours that stood out, colours that welcomed you warmly.**

**She stood so as to get her cardigan. She was only wearing a skirt and shirt, so she chose wisely to get that cardigan that would give her warmth as the sun once had done. Her skirt was one of her favourites, it blowed in the breeze just like she wanted it to. It was a dark red colour, but red all the same so she was happy. Her shirt was checkered, blue and white. It contrasted with her skirt and her skin. The shirt as well was one of her favourites. Turning around, she noticed Chad angrily storming his way towards her. His eyes were closed, his breathing heaving. **

**If she could see from here how his breathing was, that was bad. She only knew his eyes were closed because he kept walking like he was drunk. She knew he was breathing heavy because his chest rose a a generous amount before descending down again. She supposed she should move. She supposed she would, to give him space. It looked like he needed it. But today was her day. Her day. **

**She was never selfish, always putting others before herself. She only wanted today to herself, to be selfish. Chad just couldn't give her that. Without realising it, he had ruined her day, and her week. After all, it was Monday. What a perfect day to the start of the week.**

**Chad stormed his way through the field; this was the only place he could be himself, caring and sweet. Now he was ruining it. But it was her fault really. Tawni Hart. She ruined it for him. Ruined his week. If Sonny was there, they would of done there argumentative flirting and he would of left satisfied. But no.... Little Miss Tawni Hart couldn't live with that could she? She just had to say what she did. And the result, a very mad and uncaring Chad. Even more uncaring than normal, which was saying something. He had asked out 15 girls on the way here, dumping 17. Remember those twins? He dated them again, before those 15 girls. And now he was girlfriend-less. Chad dumped like water flowed, carelessly yet smooth.**

**Sonny met an angry Chad near a bench. She had a picnic blanket out in front of it, her stuff on the bench. Chad threw the things behind him, not even bothering to see what they were or where they went, and parked his butt on the wooden planks. Sonny coughed, earning a scowl from Chad. He didn't realise who it was, otherwise he wouldn't of scowled. She was just what he need at the moment. All that sunshine and bubblyness could surely cure him. Right? Well maybe it could, but his Sunshine wasn't feeling very sunny at the moment.**

"**Excuse me?" Sonny's voice cut through him the same way a knife would have, swift and fast. "Those are my things. Put them back." Her voice took on an authority he didn't know she possessed. **

"**And why should I?" Chad wasn't being very nice, he knew he wasn't. But he figured, if she wasn't nice, why should he? He was angry, and she wasn't going to change that so he might as well be the same. **

"**Because," Sonny stressed the word, almost spitting in his face as hers moved closer to prove how angry she was. She couldn't be that close if she was sunny, she would have blushed and stuttered. No stuttering was going on now. "Because those are my stuff. My stuff! Just like this," She pulled her hair, hard but she didn't seem to even notice. Chad flinched for her. "This is mine too." She ripped her cardigan off of her body. "This day was supposed to be mine. Mine!" Sonny was breathing heavily now, her chest heaving. All Chad could seem to do was stare at her chest as it grew bigger then smaller. "This was supposed to be my day, and all I get is a perverted Chad staring at my chest. Great." If sarcasm could drip, she would be drenched thoroughly with it. **

"**Your day? This was supposed to be your day? What about me? I was great this morning. Perfect in fact. That's when everything changed. My shower turned my hair flat. My car brakes don't work. On the way here, I ran out of petrol. I got a ticket because I couldn't stop, because of the brakes I just mentioned. When I do get here, all my lines are wrong. The director actually told me to get off the stage. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper. I was that bad. Portlyn did better, and she messes hers up every 5 minutes. At the cafeteria, all the food had burned so we had to wait 3 hours for more. I was just walking down the corridor when your friend Tawni assaulted me, claiming I did something to you since you weren't here. When I said I haven't seen you yet, she claimed we were dating and then you dumped me so I kidnapped you as revenge. What. The. Hell. And now. Now, I come here to think and calm down and get screamed at by you. Thank you very much for that by the way."**

**Sonny looked up at the sky, and seeing even more grey clouds than last time gasped. "OH now what! Broke a nail?"**

"**NO!" She screamed, okay so it might not be the best time of month for her right now.**

"**What's up with you? Time of month?" He asked mockingly.**

"**That crossed a line Chad." She spoke at normal volume.**

"**Really? Are you mad at me? Maybe you should leave."**

"**I am not leaving Chad Dylan Cooper. Not for you, not for anyone." Her phone rang in her pocket. "Go away." She screamed at the poor unsuspecting person. She slammed her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket. "I'm staying."**

"**Well so am I Sonny."**

"**Fine."**

"**Whatever." Sonny pouted a bit at his response. Sure, they were both mad but she didn't think that would stop there daily thing. Sonny laid back down on her picnic blanket. She stared at the sky, her white clouds came out again, the grey ones disappearing to the unknown. It seems, Sonny thought, that when we were arguing the dark clouds multiplied, but when we weren't they dispersed. Interesting.**

"**Can I sit down please Sonny. I really did want to come her to relax and calm down."**

"**Sure. No talking though."**

"**What? Why would I..." He trailed off when Sonny shot him a look. As he was speaking, a grey cloud appeared to the left of the sun. Now though, it was gone. The sky was beautiful and perfect yet again. He laid down next to her, and compelled to her condition said nothing. He sent her a text instead.**

"**Isn't the sky pretty?" Sonny read out loud. "Why yes Chad, yes it is." She grinned at him and they settled into the surprisingly comfortable silence that was offered by the two. The carried on the day that way, until they had to go film or rehearse. Well till Sonny did. Chad got banned from his seat till tomorrow. He really was that bad. **


End file.
